dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Sword
& or or & |similar='Fierce God Slicer Gravity Break Salza Blade Splitting Headache' }} Spirit Sword (スピリッツソード) is a blade-shaped energy wave technique used by Vegito. Overview Vegito charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. Because this sword is created by a single usage of energy and can continue to be used without dying out, it is one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. Vegito as a Super Saiyan uses this attack twice during his battle against Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). Vegito catches Super Buu by impaling him through the stomach, but Super Buu manages to manipulate his body off of the sword and regenerate himself. Vegito uses the attack again to impale Super Buu through his mouth, but the Majin regenerates again. Upon re-appearing in Dragon Ball Super, Vegito, in his Super Saiyan Blue form, uses this attack in the final match with Fusion Zamasu. After Vegito is knocked down and plays possum, drawing Fusion Zamasu towards him, the rogue Kai attempts to finish Vegito with his Fierce God Slicer. Vegito counters by stabbing him straight through the chest with the Spirit Sword, mocking Zamasu, as he had a similar technique. Despite being semi-immortal and feeling considerable pain, Fusion Zamasu survived the assault and broke free from the impalement. In the manga, it was shown against Fusion Zamasu that this technique can also be used for close-range combat and perform slashing strikes as well. Appearances in games This technique is named Beam Sword Slash in the ''Butōden'' series, and Energy Sword (エネルギー手刀) in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury (it is chargeable and Vegito swings it around him after releasing it). It is also used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. It was named Spirit Sword in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes (also used by the players' avatar). In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Vegito can use this move in his base form and when he does, he fires it more like an energy blast than a sword slash. The technique is named Beam Sword Slash in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' games: it is Super Vegito's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and one of his Blast 2 attacks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the Raging Blast games. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Vegito's first moveset uses the move as his Ultimate Skill. Also, the Future Warrior can obtain the Spirit Sword as a reward in Parallel Quest 41: "Frieza's Nightmare Returns!". When performed the user extends the blade out to stab the opponent then delivers a clockwise slash at the opponent. However if the blade fails to stab the opponent (due to evading or being out of the blade's range) then the attack ends without the slash. Also though the stab momentarily captures the opponent they are briefly released during the clockwise slash, potentially allowing the opponent to escape the follow-up slash. Unlike other depictions, the energy of the blade is blue in Xenoverse and despite the blade being made of ki, it is classified as a Strike Skill thus its attack power is boosted by the user's Strike Super stat instead of Ki Blast Supers stat. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, it serves as Vegito's primary Super Attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Spirit Sword returns as one of Vegito's Ultimate Skills which he can use in all three of his Skillsets and functions like it did in Xenoverse. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can obtain as a reward for completing Expert Mission 17: "In the Realm of the Gods: Goku". In Dragon Ball Fusions, there is a variation of Spirit Sword called Spirit Blade which appears as a learnable Special Move for several characters such as Racyoh, Goku Black, and Fused Zamas. There is also a stronger variant of Spirit Blade called Super Spirit Blade which functions identical to Spirit Blade but with greater power. Vegito's Spirit Sword appears under then name Vegito Sword and has a stronger variant called Super Vegito Sword. Variations *'Spirit Stab' - Vegito fires the Spirit Sword as a long stream of energy that stabs and impales his opponent his opponent with the Spirit Sword rendering them immobilized as long as they are impaled. Originally used during Vegito's battle with Super Buu as part of his Spirit Sword technique. Named in Xenoverse 2 where it appears as one of Super Saiyan Blue Vegito's Super Skills as part of the Super Pack 4 DLC. Vegito also uses it as part of his Spirit Sword Ultimate Skill before delivering a 360 slash with his Spirit Sword. *'Spirit Blade' - A large energy blade variant of Spirit Sword used by several characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. The user creates a large yellow energy blade which that use to slash their opponent. **'Super Spirit Blade' - A stronger version of Spirit Blade used by several characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Vegito Sword' - A stronger version of Spirit Sword (which appears under the name Vegito Sword in Dragon Ball Fusions) used by Vegito as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Spirit Cannon' – An energy Beam version of the Spirit Sword. *'Super Bajit Sword' – The team attack version used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, where the sword-like blast is blue. *'Spirit Excalibur' – A more powerful version of the Spirit Sword used by Vegito as a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Froze uses it against Haze Shenron. Trivia *In the Yu Yu Hakusho series, Kazuma Kuwabara uses a similar technique also called Spirit Sword (霊剣, Reiken). *In the BLEACH series, Bazz-B uses a very similar technique of the Spirit Sword called Burner Finger 4. Which he uses as a spirit sword out of reishi fire from scorching heat through his epithet, H - "The Heat". Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy Blade Techniques Category:Swords